Customer requires lighter and smaller design with integration of sustainable materials. Furthermore, the steel welding process is a critical process for degradation of tolerances and material characteristic in near of welding area. Biodegradable resin composites are disclosed in U.S. Patent Appl. Nos 20110229698 and 20020060445.